Midnight Kiss
by Emiko Nabile Gale
Summary: Takes place after episode 11 where Shuusuke and Shuri start their new life as runaways. And now that they are free they can finally share their true feelings for each other.


**Just a simple oneshot I decided to write after rewatching Myself; Yourself for the second time. It feels good to be writing an anime fanfic for once, but the truth is I'm usually too iffy to write anime fanfics because I am not too familiar with Japanese culture. But I hope this is ok, and I hope I didn't make Shuusuke and Shuri OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Myself; Yourself yadda! yadda! yadda!**

* * *

Shuusuke and Shuri finally crossed the finish line to freedom. They took a long train ride so nobody would catch them easily, but they didn't think anyone would. The twins knew their stepmother was a self-absorbed woman who could care less and they couldn't consider their father a threat because he was willing to send Shuri to London without a second thought.

"I guess in a way our father and that woman are _perfect for each other," _Shuusuke said as he and his sister walked the sidewalk.

It took a moment for that joke to sink in for Shuri, but once it did she giggled and wrapped her arms around her brother's arm, holding him close.

"Shuusuke! I wish I thought of that earlier," she said in a cheery tone.

Shuusuke patted his sister on the head. "Ah! But we shouldn't torment the evil villains now. It's getting late, and we should find a hotel to stay for the time being."

It was late in the afternoon and the sky was currently a lovely shade of sunset orange. Shuusuke and Shuri found the cheapest hotel they could and surprisingly the hotel manager didn't ask for any personal information about the two runaway teenagers.

When they finally opened the door to their room they saw that the room was small and had two beds covered in blue plaid sheets.

"Wow," Shuri said in amazement.

Shuri proceeded to walk over to one of the beds and gracefully fall backwards on top of it. "This is really nice for a cheap hotel."

Shuusuke smiled at his sister in adoration. "Yeah, I guess we got lucky."

Shuusuke placed their bags to the side and laid his back on the other bed with his head on top of his hands. He had his eyes closed and he was ready to fall asleep. But one of his eyes opened when he felt his sister poke his cheek.

"Hey Shuusuke, are you really going to sleep," Shuri asked.

Shuusuke opened his other eye and sat up, "Sis, we took a long train ride and we walked a long time to find this place, I could use some rest."

Shuri paused for a moment. "But Shuusuke, were free, and we can go wherever we please." Shuri got on her feet, "I say we should explore more."

Shuusuke thought about Shuri's idea for a moment. He had to admit that he wasn't that tired. He felt like he could walk around until a little after midnight. "Alright."

* * *

Lights lit the dark streets of the town and the sky was hued in midnight blue. The twins held each other's hands with their special bracelets on.

"Stay close, it's dark outside and I don't want either of us to get in trouble," said Shuusuke.

"I'm not afraid of the dark, but I remember you were when we were younger." Said Shuri while giving her brother a stare intending to insult.

Shuusuke slightly groaned under his breath. "I'm being serious, nobody is going to help us if something were to happen to us."

"So you say," Shuri retorted.

Shuri removed her hand from his and did a confident cat walk, which stunned Shuusuke, and made him blush slightly.

"You worry too much, we can't live under rocks forever," said Shuri.

As the twins walked Shuri was the first one to notice a park ahead of them. Shuri stopped walking and Shuusuke turned around to see his sister's head facing the ground.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Shuusuke asked.

He was about to gently grab his sister's arm until she suddenly gave him a sneaky smile and made a dash for the park.

"Sis! Wait!" Shuusuke yelled.

Shuri was running across the street, lucky there were no cars around. "Catch me!" She yelled back.

Shuusuke ran after her, wondering what Shuri was planning on doing. He panted as he dashed across the street and ran into the park. He saw a lighted up area with green grass, trees, bushes with flowers, and Shuri, sitting on the edge of a fountain with a smile on her face.

She turned and smiled at him, which caused Shuusuke's heart to beat faster and his lungs to close up. As he walked closer to her good memories of them and their mother came to his mind.

He sat next to her on the fountain. taking in the romantic atmosphere of the secluded area. Shuri placed her hand on top of her brother's hand.

"...Were alone," she whispered.

Shuri moved between Shuusuke's legs, which shocked her brother. Even though Shuusuke knew this was unnatural his heart took over and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. Shuri closed her eyes and relaxed as her brother kissed her hair. They were truly, finally together where their father's hands couldn't reach, but Shuusuke couldn't help but think of the friends they left behind when they ran away. Sana, Nanaka, Aoi, Asami. Ms. Fujimura, Hinako.

Even though Shuri was currently blissful she thought of them too, she wondered what they were doing and if they were ok, but the two of them just sat there. Shuusuke whispered _suki desu _to Shuri who responded with the same words.

They eventually left the lighted area and were cloaked with midnight darkness once more. They held each other's hands for security and both of them were blushing. But Shuri stopped for a moment, and after a brief pause she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and pressed her lips against his. Shuusuke thought tears would roll down his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his sister's tiny body. Her lips were so soft and the kiss felt warm. It made him almost wish that Shuri wasn't his precious twin sister, because of how their love is still forbidden.

* * *

Shuri stretched her arms on the way back to the hotel, "I could really use a nice long sleep, even though I sort of wish this night would never end." Shuri gave a dreamy sigh.

As the two of them walked Shuusuke noticed a store with fishing rods in the display window. He stopped to stare at the designs and then started day dreaming of the last time he and Sana went fishing.

"Shuusuke!" Shuri called to her brother, she was ahead of him.

"Hold on Sis!" said Shuusuke.

* * *

**Well there you have it, my first Myself; Yourself fanfic. I think I'll make more in the future but I am kind of biting off more than I can chew at the moment. But I hope this was alright and I hope I portrayed Wakatsuki twins accurately. **


End file.
